Magia, es solo Magia
by Indomable
Summary: Escrita por Tinkerbell: Sakura y su equipo tienen que ir a Hogwarts para una mision. ¿Que consecuencias traera esto?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, al igual que todos los personajes de Card captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

Oo Magia oO

_La magia en cualquier parte del mundo es solo eso... magia._

**Sakura**

Observaba el paisaje mientras recordaba como había llegado a esa situación.

**_Flasback._**

- Sakura – había llamado mi padre sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Si, ¿que pasa?

- He recibido una carta de Dumbledore pidiendome que le mande un equipo con nuestros mejores hechiceros lo antes posible.

- Pero...¿que ha sucedido?, ¿es grave? - mi voz demostraba augustia por lo que le pudiera haber sucedido a mi tio.

- No lo se, tan solo me pide que vayamos sin demora a Hogwarts.

- ¿ En que equipo has pensado?.

- En el tuyo, hija.

- ¿De... verdad? - Estaba emocionada, hacía mucho que no veía a mi tio y que él nos necesitara para una mision era increible.

- Si, así que prepara tu equipo. Partis mañana.

Me levante de mi asiento y fui lo mas rapido que pude hasta mi habitación para llamar a mis amigos.

**_Fin del flasback._**

- Mounstro, escuche una voz a mi espalda – mi hermano, tan amable como siempre – ya han llegado todos.

- Vale, ya voy.

- Oye mou... hermanita, si teneis algun problema alli sabes que puedes contar conmigo y mi equipo ¿verdad?

Sus palabras me habían emocionado, por lo que impulsivamente le di un abrazo –. Lo se. ¡Gracias!.

Mientras bajaba las escalera escuchaba las voces que provenían del salón.

- Hola chicos – los salude con una gran sonrisa. Allí se encontraban todos mis amigos Takashi, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling.

- Sakura, ¡cuanto me alegro de verte! – mi prima salto con su habitual entusiasmo a mi cuello.

- Pero Tomoyo, si nos vemos todos los días.

- Lo se, pero eso no siginifica que no me alegre de verte.

- Bueno, ¿cuando salimos? - pregunto Eriol.

- Ahora mismo – la voz que escuche a mi espalda me asusto, me gire lentamente para encontrarme con Kero sobrevolando la salita – no hay tiempo que perder.

**Harry Potter**

Este era mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y acababa de cumplir mi mayoría de edad para poder usar mis poderes fuera del recinto escolar, pensaba que me sentiria diferente, no se, más mayor, más libre... simplemente mejor pero no, me sentia igual, bueno tal vez un poco más maduro... no, tampoco.

- Harry.

Me gire en la direccion de la voz para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, Hermione.

- Si, ¿que sucede?

Me miro con cara de fastidio – nunca cambiaras ¿no? Va a ser la selección de los de primer año.

En ese momento todos los cables de mi cabeza conectaron. Es verdad, era la primera vez que no me perdia la selección de las casas.

- ¡Alumnos y alumnas bienvenidos una vez más al colegio de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts! – Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio al estrado donde continuó su discurso de inicio –. Este año quiero que sea diferente, por lo que con el consentimiento del Ministerio de Magia y el Señor ministro Cornelius Fudge, he preparado un curso un poco diferente que os explicare después de la selección de las casas. Ahora si, profesora Mcgonagall – dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- Esta bien, yo nombrare a una persona y le colocaré el sobrero seleccionador y él dira la casa en la que estara durante los próximos siete años.

Cogio la lista y empezo a nombrar – Johanna Cupert – una chica menuda, rubia, se acerco lentamente – Hufflepuff –, todos los miembro de esta casa estallaron en aplausos mientras ella se acercaba sonriente.

- Petter Gregori – pasaron unos segundos –, Ravenclaw …... Después de ellos continuó una larga lista de nombres, hasta que por fin el director se volvio a levantar instaurando silencio.

-Como os dije antes, en este curso va a haber una pequeña sorpresa. He mandado cartas a las mejores escuelas de magia y hechiceria pidiendo que manden algunos de sus alumnos a Hogwarts durante este curso. Con esto, espero que todos aprendamos diferentes formas de comprender la magia y aplicarla.

-¡Que pasen las alumnas de la escuela de magia y hechiceria de Beauxbatons!, – dijo Dumbledore.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a un grupo de dos chicas vestidas con un hermoso uniforme azul que conjuntaba con su sombrero y un chico con un uniforme parecido, pero en masculino, detras iba una mujer enorme vestida con un traje de chaqueta.

- Madame Maxime – dijo el director besando caballerosamente la mano que le extendía.

- ¡Oh! Dumbemdog, esto es precioso. Debo admitir que no me lo imaginaba asi.

- Muchas gracias. Por favor, tomen asiento – le contesto.

De la nada había aparecido una mesa identica a las nuestra en medio del salón.

Después se dirigio a nosotros –. Ellos son la directora de la escula Beauxbatons y sus alumnas, Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour y Adrien Bélisaire – dijo indicandonos.

Estaban tomando asiento cuando las puertas se abrieron escandalosamente dejando pasar a un histerico Filch –. ¡Acaban de llegar, señor!.

- Estupendo, que pasen pues nuestros invitados – las puertas se abrieron un poco más dejando pasar a seis personas. Todos llevaban capas de color negro. Su presencia imponia poder y el salón quedo en total silencio. Ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley se atrevieron a gastar broma alguna.

Se acercaron hasta Dumbledore para saludar con una reverencia para después situarse de cara a nosotros.

- Y ellos son del colegio de magia y hechiceria asiatica, han viajado desde muy lejos para poder estar un tiempo con nosotros, asi que espero que los trateis con el máximo respeto posible. Sin mas dilatacion empezare con las presentaciones.

Todos ellos, que hasta el momento habían tenido las capuchas de la capa puesta, se la bajaron.

- Ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa – dijo señalando al más cercano. El chico era alto, con el pelo oscuro, gafas y la sonrisa que monstraba le proporcionaba una nube de misterio a su alrededor

– Takashi Yamazaki – señalo a un chico despierto.

- y Shaoran Li –. El joven al cual señalaba tenía el pelo castaño desordenado y una mirada de color ambar profunda que nos miraba con desafio.

– Ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji –, la chica que señalaba tenía el pelo negro muy largo y unos ojos de color amatista, que junto con su piel blanca le daban aspecto de fragilidad.

- Meiling Li – ,sus ojos eran de color rojo y, al igual que los del chico castaño, nos miraba con desafío

– Y la responsable de este grupo, Sakura Kinomoto –. Era muy joven para ser la responsable del grupo. No tendría mas de diecisiete años. Su especto era dulce y a la vez rebelde. El cabello dorado le llegaba hasta la espalda y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde..., no parecía humana.

Al igual que había pasado con la anterior escuela, apareció una mesa de la nada donde tomaron asiento los representates de la escuela asiatica.

- ¡Que empieze el banquete! – y, dicho esto, todos nuentros platos se llenaron de comida.

* * *

Espero que le guste ^^ el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en cinco rewiews.

_Un adelanto_

**Sakura**

me acerque al escritorio amenazadoramente. No me lo podía creer, ¿ de verdad nos había llamado para...?

- ¿Para esto no has hecho venir? - pregunte mosqueada a mi tio,.

- Si.

- ¿Y no lo pordrias haber puesto en la carta para no preocuparnos?. Pensabamos que había sido un ataque.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, al igual que todos los personajes de Card captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

Oo Magia oO

**Sakura**

Después de las presentaciones, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para celebrar el banquete de iniciación del curso. Estaba ansiosa por preguntarle a mi tio cual era el motivo tan urgente de su llamada. Mire a mis amigos. Se les notaba inquietos, espectantes. Ninguno nos esperabamos este tipo de bienvenida. ¿Que sería lo que necesitaba Dumbledore?

El resto de los alumnos nos observaban discretamente, por lo que intente llamar lo menos posible la atención. Cuando terminaron los postres, el director volvio a levantarse. – Ahora que la velada ha llegado a su fin, todos los alumnos seguiran a sus respectivos prefectos hasta sus dormitorios -.

Los alumnos se fueron levantando poco a poco y saliendo del comedor. Las alumnas de la escuela Beauxbatons se dirigieron a sus carrozas, situadas en el jardin. Cuando ya solo quedaban unos alumnos rezagados, me levante de mi asiento seguida por todos mis compañeros y me acerque a mi tio que se encontraba todavía sentado en su sitio junto al resto de profesores.

- Buenas noches Dumbledore, – salude formalmente. Ningún profesor conocía el parentesco que nos unía y algo en mi interior me decía que, de momento, debía ser un secreto. – Hemos venido a Hogwarts por que recibimos una misiva suya en la que nos pedia que acudieramos aquí urgentemente. ¿Para que nos necesitaba?

El salón quedo momentáneamente en silencio, hasta que Dumbledore contesto – Oh, si. Gracias por vuestra rápida respuesta. La verdad es que os he llamado porque necesito vuestra colaboración. Uno de nuestros más queridos profesores se jubila y hemos decidido preparar una fiesta en la que las distintas escuelas harán una demostración de la magia que enseñan. Vosotros estais en representación de la magia oriental -.

Me acerque lentamente a la mesa. No me lo podía creer, ¿ de verdad nos había llamado para...?

- ¿Para esto nos ha hecho venir? -, pregunte mosqueada a mi tio.

- Si.

- ¿Y no lo podía haber puesto en la carta para no preocuparnos?. Pensabamos que había sido un ataque...

- Lo siento, pero sabía que sino no ibais a venir –, sonrio traviesamente ante su ocurrencia -, de todas formas no dejeis de venir después a mi despacho. Concretaremos como quiero que sea la ceremonia y cuál será vuestra participación.

Nos despedimos y salimos del comedor en dirección al despacho del director.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad nos ha hecho venir para esto? - dijo Meiling –. Tenía la ilusion de cargarme a alguien.

- Chicos, sabeis que cuando se inventa algo es porque perdio una apuesta... – empezó Yamazaki.

- Cierto, ya que según los antiguos romanos en las apuestas era necesario imponer un castigo... - continuo Eriol.

¡Pum!, Tomoyo y yo les pegamos una colleja a cada uno ,– no empezeis con vuestros cuentos –. Mientras Mei solamente se reia.

- ¡Au! –, se quejaron.

Llegamos hasta la entrada al despacho. – ¡Contraseña! –, nos pidio una voz grave que salia de la estatua .

- Golosina – dije.

- ¿Golosina?, vaya contraseña – dijo Shaoran -, ¿cuanto años tiene?.

- Pues golo...

- Ni lo intentes Yamazaki.

- Vale –, dijo mientras se escondia detras de Eriol.

Subimos por la escalera de caracol hasta su despacho y esperamos pacientemente la llegada de Dumbledore. No se hizo de rogar.

- Buenas noches, siento mucho la demora –. Cruzó la habitación y se sento en su silla mientras nos indicaba con la mano que tomáramos asiento.

- Hermano.. –, esta vez fue Eriol el que tomo la iniciativa, se acomodo las gafas –, ¿es cierto que solo no has llamado para una representación?.

- No, os he llamado para otra cosa... Hogwarst está en peligro. He recibido noticias confidenciales de que los mortífagos planean un ataque. Pretenden tomar la escuela e implantar una enseñanza elitista, solo para sangre limpia, como dicen ellos. Si lo consiguen, después de Howarst iran otras escuelas y el mundo mágico acabará dominado por unos fanáticos.- Mientras hablaba nos miraba de uno en uno directamente a los ojos. - Sabeis que desde hace tiempo le estoy dando vueltas a la idea de crear un ejercito para luchar contra los mortifagos. El ejercito de Dumbledore. Por eso he seleccionado a una serie de alumnos para que los entreneis en todo los aspectos que vosotros sabeis: lucha, magia, coordinación...

Bien. Parece que por fin vamos a pasar a la acción. - ¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos? - pregunte.

- Seis meses..., puede que menos. Por eso no debemos perder el tiempo.

- Esta bien. Nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato – , dije cogiendo la lista de nombres que me tendía.

- Se que sois los mejores y que hareis un gran trabajo, pero necesito que los estudieis antes de empezar con los entrenamientos. Quizas alguno de ellos no estén preparados. Si es así no dudeis en descartarlos. La integridad de mis alumnos está por encima de cualquier otro fin.

- Tranquilo tío, nadie que no esté a la altura será seleccionado.

Nos levantamos con la intención de marcharnos, pero me pare antes de llegar a la puerta – Tio... ¿era necesario decir lo de la fiesta de jubilación?.

Dumbledore sonrio. – Era la mejor tapadera que se me ocurrio en ese momento –. Nos guiño un ojo mientras decía, – ah, por cierto, el señor Filch os acompañara a vuestras habitaciones. Espero que sean de vuestro agrado -.

Durante todo el camino permanecimos en silencio comtemplando las imponentes estancias de la escuela. Habíamos pasado por varios pasillos, subido por incontables escaleras, hasta que nos paramos ante un espejo antiguo cuyo marco dorado dejaba escapar destellos luminosos. El conserje nos indico que parásemos.

- Vuestra habitaciones se encuentran detrás de este espejo. La contraseña es "_Affirmatio non neganti, incumbit probatio" _y significa "_Al que afirma, y no al que niega, incumbe la prueba"._

Después de haber dicho esto se retiro seguido de una gata gris.

Atravesamos el espejo y aparecimos ante una enorme sala. En ella había varios sillones alrededor de una chimenea y al fondo se veían dos escaleras por las cuales se ascedían a los dormitorios.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea y sacamos la nota que nos había dado Dumbledore.

- Asi que estos son los alumnos a los que tenemos que entrenar, ¿no? -, pregunto Meiling.

- Si. ¿Cómo nos los vamos a repartir?. Son nueve en total, lo malo es que son de diferentes casas y edades.

- Lo se Yamasaki, por eso había pensado en agruparlos por equipos de la siguiente forma: Meiling y tu os encargareis de estudiar a Fleur Delacour y Luna Lovegood. Tomoyo y Eriol se encargarán de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas. Lo siento chicos, se que son muchos, pero es que todos estan en la misma clase...

- No pasa nada Saku –, dijo mi prima.

- Y los últimos que quedan que son los rebeldes gemelos Fred y George Weasley. Me gustan los retos, así que Shaoran y yo nos encargaremos de ellos.

Después de planificar lo que ibamos a hacer al día siguiente, optamos por subir directamente a nuestros dormitorios a descansar. - Pero, ¿cual de las dos escaleras es?-. Yamazaki comenzó a subir una de ellas cuando, de repente, desapareció el suelo haciendolo caer.

- Auh –, se quejo –. - Creo que esta escalera debe ser la de los dormitorios de las chicas –, dijo con una mueca de disgusto que hizo que nos riéramos.

**Harry**

Todos los alumnos estábamos desayunando en el comedor, excepto los de la escuela asiatica. No conocía sus costumbres, pero aun asi, era extraño que no hubieran bajado a desayunar.

- Harry, rápido, llegaremos tarde a la clase de pociones.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, Ron?

- No me digas que no te has mirado el horario. A primera hora tenemos pociones –, dijo saliendo a toda prisa del comedor. Cogí los libros y fui tras él. No es que fuera muy puntual, pero a las clases de Snape más me valía llegar temprano si queria evitar problemas. Abrimos la puerta de forma precipitada y nos abalanzamos sobre nuestros asientos, donde ya nos esperaba Hermione.

- ¿Otra vez os habeis quedado dormidos? – , nos recrimino.

Iba a contestar cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Me puse rigido pensando que sería Snape quien entrara, pero en cambio aparecieron dos de los alumnos de la academia asiatica. No recordaba sus nombres, pero tampoco hizo mucha falta, porque en ese momento entro el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? - pregunto bruscamente.

Ellos, en cambio, no hicieron mucho caso del tono brusco –. Buenos días. Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji y él es Eriol Hiragizawa. Si no hay inconveniente, nos gustaría poder asistir a su clase de hoy.

La cara de Snape cambió su expresión al oir sus nombres –. Esta bien. Dumbledore nos pidio que os dejaramos asistir a tantas clases como gustaseis. Sientense al lado de Potter, pero no esperen grandes proezas de su compañero, más bien deberían guardar cierta distancia de seguridad cuando ensaye sus pociones -.

Ocuparon rapidamente los sitios que se les habían asignado. Acto seguido empezó la clase con una de sus queridas frases - Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta ponerle un alto a la muerte... sólo si demuestran ser algo más que el montón de idiotas al que estoy acostumbrado a enseñar.

Esto provoco que la casa de Slytherin estallara en risas.

- Muy bien Potter, ¿podrias decirme para que sirve el corazón de Hidra?-.

- Esto... yo..., no lo se profesor -.

- Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. ¿Draco?-.

Me miro con suficiencia antes de contestar, – devuelve la vida durante una hora -.

Después de esto nos pusimos a trabajar en la poción. Me sentía observado, pero cada vez que miraba atrás, no veía a nadie mirando.

- ¿Que te pasa Harry?, te noto tenso –, me susurro al oido Hermione, provocando involuntariamente que una descarga electrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

- Nada -.

* * *

¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez!. Y bien, ¿que les ha parecido?. Por favor, pongan sus opiniones en los reviews.

El tercer capitulo se subirá a los …... 7 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos y todas! Lo se, queréis matarme (RIP) por no haber colgado el capitulo nuevo. En mi defensa tan solo voy a decir que la semana de evaluación en mi instituto se adelantó y mis padres me quitaron el ordenador y cualquier medio de comunicación con el cual pudiera contactar con el exterior, es por eso que no he podido colgar ningún capitulo.

De todas formas para que no surjan dudas, el próximo capitulo lo colgaré a más tardar este domingo 10 de junio con alguna que otra sorpresita ^^, y para terminar me gustaría que me dejarais en vuestros reviews como os gustaría que continuara la historia (parejas, peleas, acción...) para tenerlas en cuenta.

Abrazos Tinkerbell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, al igual que todos los personajes de Card captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Bueno, como prometí, aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews con las peticiones de parejas, me han parecido muy interesantes**.

* * *

Oo Magia oO

**Sakura**

Había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Nos encontrábamos debajo de un roble debatiendo sobre el ejército de Dumbledore.

- Chicos, creo que ha llegado el momento de decidir que hacer con los alumnos que eligió Dumbledore –. Todos asintieron satisfechos – . Bien, si todos estáis de acuerdo, creo que lo mejor sería decidir a quienes nos quedamos. Empecemos por el trío de oro. ¿Que opináis del señor Harry Potter?

Tomoyo saco un pergamino antes de contestar.

- Eriol y yo los hemos estado observando y entre lo que hemos visto y lo que nos han contado, esta ha sido el informe –. Empezó a leer lo que tenía apuntado en el papel: – Señor Potter: perteneciente a la casa Griffindor. Es un gran mago. Posee una gran capacidad para realizar conjuros poderosos. También es leal a sus amigos y un gran compañero. Se ha enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort dándole así una gran madurez y un temple frio. Por todo esto, consideramos que es apto para pertenecer al ejército de Dumbledore.

Me miraron pidiendo mi aprobación. – Me parece bien. Y ¿la señorita Hermione Granger?

Esta vez fue Eriol quien habló. - La señorita Granger: Al igual que el señor Potter pertenece a la casa de Griffindor y también es una gran bruja y muy inteligente. Gracias a esta capacidad ha sacado más de una vez a sus amigos de apuros. No hay conjuro que se le resista. Es una amiga leal. Al igual que Harry es apta para el ejército.

- Y ¿El señor Ronald Weasley? -, pregunto Shaoran.

- El señor Weasley: perteneciente a la misma casa que los dos anteriores. Es valiente y una persona confiable, aunque en ocasiones algo inseguro. De los tres es el más impulsivo, no suele pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, aun así tiene una gran capacidad y puede aportar bastante al ejército.

Tomoyo y Eriol continuaron con todos los alumnos que les habían tocado investigar.

- Me parecen estupendas vuestras opiniones – dije monstrándoles mi apoyo.

- Y a vosotros, Sakura ¿que tal os ha ido?

- Bien, los gemelos son … como decirlos, parecen idénticos pero creemos que Fred es el cabecilla de los dos, mientras que George le sigue, aun así ambos tienen personalidades muy similares. Los dos se meten en problemas frecuentemente, disfrutan siendo el alma de la fiesta y el centro de atención. Nos han contado que una vez forzaron a una salamandra a comer una bengala del doctor Fillibuster en la sala común de Gryffindor solo para ver que pasaría. Además son también muy escurridizos y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasan rompiendo las reglas y explorando zonas del castillo de Hogwarts y sus terrenos en los que los estudiantes no deberían entrar, al parecer tienen un don para encontrar pasadizos secretos. Dicen que ¡encontraron uno en su primera semana en Hogwarts!.

- ¡Guau!, son mis ídolos – dijo Yamazaki con unos ojos iluminados por la emoción -. Bueno... y tu Mei ¿que tal con las señoritas Fleur Delacour y Luna Lovegood?

- Pues veréis, la señorita Lovegood, perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw es exactamente igual a sus otros compañero: valiente, inteligente y con una gran personalidad. En cambio la señorita Delacour creemos que no es buena idea meterla, al menos de momento.

- ¿Por que?

- Hemos estado preguntado acerca de ella y esto es lo que hemos conseguido: señorita Delacour, perteneciente a la escuela de magia y hechicería francesa Beauxbatons, tiene diecinueve años, es una gran bruja. Participo en la competición de la copa de los tres magos, pero fue descalificada en una de las pruebas. Hemos descubierto su debilidad, su hermana pequeña Gabrielle, ella haría cualquier cosa por salvarla. Si los mortifagos descubren esto lo podrían utilizar en nuestra contra. Conclusión, creemos que no es apta.

- En ese caso, sera mejor que se le digamos nuestra decisión a mi tío lo antes posible.

- Espera Sakura, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacerles una prueba antes?, para saber que no nos hemos equivocado en nuestras evaluaciones.

- Es una gran idea Tommy pero ¿cual? - pregunto Eriol mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Eso dejádmelo a mi – dijo mi prima un poco azorada a la vez que le devolvía el beso.

- ¡Buscaros una habitación¡ - gritaron Shaoran y Yamazaki al unisono mientras Mei y yo nos tapábamos la boca para no reírnos.

- De verdad, sois de todo menos románticos.

Después de quince minutos de intentos en vano por no reírnos, llegamos ante la puerta del director.

- Adelante, os esperaba – Dumbledore nos observaba con una sonrisa impresa en sus ojos –. Y bien, decidme que os han parecido mis alumnos.

- Bien, más o menos –, dijo Eriol antes de colocarse las gafas adecuadamente con un gesto idéntico al de Dumbledore –. Todos nos han parecido adecuados, excepto la señorita Delacour, creemos que se deja llevar demasiado por los sentimientos y eso puede ser utilizado en nuestra contra.

- ¡Ah!, es cierto, la señorita Fleur, si no me equivoco, participo en la competición de los tres magos y en una de las pruebas fue eliminada por que se puso nerviosa por el miedo que tenía a perder a su hermana. Sin embargo, demostró mucho valor en el resto de las pruebas y una gran lealtad hacia las personas que aprecia. ¿ Que pensáis hacer con ella?.

- Seria interesante forma con ella y otros dos alumnos más. Lee Jordan y Cedric Diggory, un equipo de apoyo para operaciones puntuales. Actuaran sólo en ocasiones concretas y siempre para dar cobertura al grupo principal.

- Si, es una gran idea.

- Director – dijo Tomoyo por primera vez, ya que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

- Dime, querida cuñada – el tono que usaba mi tío era de broma, pero eso no impidió que las mejillas de mi querida prima pasaran del color de puro alabastro al rojo rubí en un solo instante. Ignorando el comentario continuó – queremos hacerle a los alumnos _elegidos_ una prueba y nos gustaría su consentimiento.

- Por supuesto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo y esperare con entusiasmo los resultados de esta prueba.

- Tío, una cosa más, necesitamos la contraseña de la sala de Griffindor.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero es del todo imposible, iría en contra de mis propias normas- me lanzo su típica mirada –, pero antes de que os vayáis me gustaría deciros una de mis frases favoritas: _Alea iacta est _(la suerte esta echada), espero que os sea útil.

Llegamos a nuestros dormitorios y nos sentamos en la primera silla que encontramos.

- Y bien Tomo ¿cual es tu idea? - preguntamos - ¿que tenemos que hacer?

- Después os la cuento, pero ante Sakura y yo tenemos que solucionar un pequeño problema.

**Harry **

Estaba cómodamente sentado mirando al fuego mientras Hermione y Ron peleaban _por no se que_ _algo_ que ya se me ha olvidado pero que tenía alguna relación con la asignatura de pociones. Seguro que Ron no ha hecho los deberes y quiere que Hermione se los haga. A pesar de eso mi tranquilidad era absoluta hasta que...

- Hola, Harry …... - empezó uno.

- ….. te vemos aburrido. - termino el otro.

- Hola, Fred, hola, George, ¿que os trae por aquí? -, pregunté, aunque sabía que iba a obtener la respuesta aunque no quisiera.

- Vemos que aun no te has enterado.

- Harry menos mal que nos tienes a nosotros para contarte las últimas novedades.

- ¿De que habláis ?– me incorpore un poco más en mi asiento y los mire atentamente.

- _Hagid –_ dijo George imitando a Madame Maxime - nos ha contado que la escuela asiática ha traído tres dragones que se encuentran casi extintos y como sabe que a nosotros nos encantan nos ha permitido ir a verlos...

- …..así que todos los que queráis tenéis que ir mañana sobre las once a su cabaña.- después de decirme esto se empezaron a alejar pero no sin antes decirme – no nos falles_ Hagi_, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Que querían? - preguntaron Ron y Hermione que habían dejado de discutir y me miraban expectantes –. Nos han invitado a ver unos dragones asiáticos mañana y...

- Eso es genial, yo quiero ir – salto Ron, no me hizo falta continuar explicándolo ya que Ron se paso todo el rato hablando sobre lo emocionantes que son los dragones.

**Sakura**

Me desperté temprano. Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy iba a ser un gran día. Como nadie se había levantado aun, tome una ducha mas larga de lo normal. El plan de Tomoyo es genial, pero si algo sale mal no servirá para nada y eso era lo que menos me gustaba. Terminé de vestirme con mis vaqueros y mi top verde favoritos. Como era sábado no hacia falta llevar el uniforme y la capa reglamentaria. Salí del baño para encontrarme con una lechuza que me observaba atentamente. Me acerque a ella para coger el mensaje que decía :_ Sin problemas. _

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo – salte gritando en la cama de mi prima que aun seguía dormida.

- Sa...Sakura, pero... ¿que haces saltando en mi cama? – . Se había despertado completamente y me miraba divertida.

- He recibido la respuesta – se la pase para que la leyera.

La leyó antes de contestar - Esto es genial, todo marcha según lo planeado.

- Si, sera mejor que despertemos a Mei y los chicos. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Subimos las tres y, sigilosamente, entramos en su habitación hasta que ….. - ¡ARRIBA!- gritamos mientras nos lanzamos sobre ellos para despertarlos. En un segundo se escucharon mas maldiciones y suplicas de las que he oído en toda mi vida.

- Cinco minutos mas -, suplicaba Yamazaki, mientras Shaoran se escondía entre las sábanas y Eriol se tapaba con la almohada.

Un rato después íbamos camino de la sala común de Griffindor, después de perdernos en ocho ocasiones, pasar once veces por el mismo sitio y bajar y subir las mismas escaleras lo que nos pareció una eternidad, nos encontramos ante el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Contraseña – dijo.

Si entendí bien el mensaje oculto de mi tío tenía que ser esta - _Alea iacta est –,_ murmure.

- Adelante -, el cuadro se hizo a un lado dejado una pequeña apertura por donde pasar.

- Chicos –, dijo Mei -, - Yamazaki y yo tenemos que ir a otra sala común diferente, así que suerte.

- Gracias Mei, ídem – contesté antes de que se marchara.

El resto nos quedamos ante la puerta abierta mirándonos. – Lo mejor sera que vayamos solo dos para no llamar tanto la atención.

- Si, es lo mejor – dijo Tomoyo – id Eriol y tu. Shaoran y yo os esperaremos allí.

- Vale, tened cuidado, podrían aparecer enemigos.

- Siempre lo tenemos.

Una vez que ellos también se habían ido, Eriol y yo entramos en le sala común de Griffindor. Era exactamente igual que la nuestra, solo que esta tenía los colores amarillo y rojo y estandartes con su escudo.

En el salón común reinaba el silencio, mientras que varios pares de ojos nos miraban atentamente. No sabía que decir, la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en esa parte, así que permanecí en silencio esperando que fuera Eriol el que hablara, quien no se hizo mucho de rogar.

- ¡Buenos días!, me llamo Eriol y ella es Sakura. Hemos oído que hay aquí una especie de tienda de bromas y queríamos echar un vistazo. ¿Son ciertos los rumores? -. Tengo que admitir que la actuación de Eriol estaba resultando muy convincente, lo había dicho con una naturalidad tan abrumadora que asustaba.

- Si, son ciertos, pertenece a mis hermanos –, dijo Ronald Weasley , - pero... - pareció pensárselo un momento antes de decir – ¿como habéis podido entrar?.

- Se le escapo a un alumno de primero – , dije con la primera excusa que se me ocurrió. Eso pareció servirle porque hizo un leve movimiento de hombros ante de volver a sentarse en su sitio.

- Entonces estáis aquí para ver nuestros inventos –, dijo un joven alto y pelirrojo. No sabría decir con certeza si era Fred o George –, venid, acercaros y os enseñaré el género -.

Mire a mi compañero que asintió brevemente antes de dirigirse a su lado. Sin otra alternativa le seguí.

- Por cierto, soy Fred – ,se presento –, y ellos son mi gemelo George, mi hermano Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Neville y nuestra hermana pequeña, Ginny –. Nos presentó sin sospechar que sabíamos perfectamente quien era cada uno.

- Un placer-.

- Y bien ¿Que tipo de broma buscáis?. Nuestra tienda esta teniendo excelentes ventas, compitiendo con Zonko, de Hogsmeade. Posee toda clase de artículos de bromas, trucos de magia muggle, artículos mágicos de defensa, artículos mágicos importados, filtros amorosos, micropuffs, pastillas vomitivas, bengalas mágicas...

Me había sentado en uno de los sillones y viendo que la lista de productos era bastante extensa, le interrumpí diciendo – en realidad no venimos a buscar una de vuestras bromas, sino a pediros que nos creéis una personalizada –. Con estas palabras había obtenido justo lo que quería, su completa atención – . - Queremos que nos creéis una poción que nos haga adoptar la apariencia de la persona en la que pensemos en ese momento de forma inmediata-.

- Entonces lo que queréis es una poción multijugos – , dijo Harry.

- No exactamente. A lo que Sakura se refiere es que queremos una poción que al tomarla seamos capaces de convertirnos en tantas personas como pensemos- .

Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que George habló – es una propuesta de lo mas interesante. Nunca nos habían pedido algo así. Entraña ciertas dificultades, pero nos gustan los retos. Sin embargo, al tenerla que fabricar desde cero su precio va a ser mucho mas elevado...-

- Estamos dispuesto a daros tres galeones por ella-.

- ¿Para cuando la queréis?-, dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Hoy. A las doce pasaremos a recogerla.

Miro su reloj, – lo siento, no va a poder ser. Hemos quedado en media hora en la cabaña de Hagrid para ver unos dragones …. - no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Fred le acababa de meter una colleja.

- ¡Oh! Vais a ir a ver los dragones que hemos traído ¿no? - ,dije con una sonrisa.

Sus hermanos y amigos lo miraban de forma reprobatoria.

- Podemos ir con vosotros - , se ofreció Eriol, – si queréis, claro.

- Espera, ¿no os importa que vayamos a ir a ver vuestros dragones sin permiso?-.

- No –, contestamos, - a decir verdad, también nosotros hemos estado curioseando vuestras criaturas mágicas. Por cierto, nos encanta el hipogrifo de Hagrid-.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que Fred dijo, -claro que podéis venir, es mas, deberíamos irnos ya, Luna nos debe estar esperando en la casa de Hagrid.

Nos levantamos para salir cuando me di cuenta que alguien no venia .- Ginny, ¿no vienes?

- No gracias, tengo que estudiar y la verdad es que odio los dragones. Mi hermano Charlie trabaja en Rumanía como cuidador de dragones y en una visita se trajo a uno de ellos. Puedes imaginarte lo que pasó cuando se le ocurrió meterlo a dormir en el cobertizo –. Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a mis compañeros.

El camino hacia la casa del guarda fue alegre, ya que rápidamente nos habíamos integrado en el grupo.

- Y bien Sakura, ¿que te parece Hogwarst? -, pregunto uno de los gemelos al que identifique como Fred.

- Pues la verdad es que me gusta mucho, Fred – . Me miro sorprendido antes de preguntar - ¿nos distingues a George y a mi?-.

- Si, mas o menos-.

- Pues eres la primera, ni nuestra propia madre nos diferencia –. Me reí de su asombro.

- Hola, chicos que tal estáis – pregunto Hagrid. Sin habernos dado cuenta habíamos llegado hasta la casa donde nos esperaban unos sonrientes Luna y Yamazaki y una aburrida Meiling.- Bueno, me temo que no os voy a poder acompañar, así que tendréis que ir vosotros solos. Espero que os gusten. Tened cuidado y no olvidéis que son criaturas peligrosas, excepto mi Nomberto. Era tan pequeño e indefenso...-

- Hagrid-, dijo Harry, - creo que tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes a cerca de la "indefensión" de los dragones-.

**Harry**

Hagrid no nos había podido acompañar porque tenia una cita con Madame Maxime. Nos despedimos de él, no sin ante darle algunos consejos sobre su atuendo para la cita, y nos internamos solos en el bosque prohibido en busca de los dragones. No llevábamos ni quince minutos caminando, cuando se oyó de la nada un "CRAC". Aparecieron ante nosotros cinco mortífagos.

Saque mi varita y mire a mi alrededor. Los alumnos de la academia asiática también habían sacado sus varitas y se encontraban en posición de ataque. Ron y Hermión se cubrían la espaldas varita en mano y Luna y Neville habían conseguido mover una roca y colocarla delante nuestra, como escudo. Fred y George se colocaron a ambos extremos del grupo, dispuestos a luchar.

* * *

**Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez y bien ¿que os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado?...**

**A ver si conseguimos llegar a los 35 reviews o mejor a los 40.**

**Abrazos Tinkerbell**


End file.
